She's Not Me
by BeautifulRunner
Summary: Klaus left to New Orleans 10 years ago a lot of things have changed. Hayley and Klaus are together, Caroline is single, Tyler's dead. What happens when Caroline goes to New Orleans... Will she know about Klaus and Hayley's relationship? Will Klaus choose Hayley? What will Caroline do ? Ratings may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so dont be rude...**

_**Old Faces**_

_**New Orleans**_

"Morning darling," Hayley say's .

"Hello to you too, love" Klaus mumbles and kisses her . He remember's when they're son died five years ago, because of some witch craft . But that was better for them because they were'nt very good parents, well they were'nt parents at all . They gave the baby away . Something rose in Klaus and before the baby was born and he started to 'hang out' with Hayley more to dicuss about what's going to happen if they give the baby to the witches.

They did'nt care about the baby anyway.

But after the baby was born he started to live with Hayley because they had something common (all the Tyler and caroline stuff.) He thought that he loved Hayley but had doubts thouhg he did'nt care about it.

_**Mystic Falls**_

"Well Stefan i'm off to New Orleans. Hug's and kisses" Caroline said with a happy smile on her face.

"Why are you going there again" Stefan asked with amusment.

"Because I've always wanted to visit it and It's my chance" she said.

"We're all going to miss you so much. Promise me you will be back soon" Elena said and hugged her.

"Yeah Blondie be back soon and dont forget to bring us some alcohol, you know how it works. " Damon yelled before caroline was off to the plain.

_**New Orleans**_

After Caroline had landed she grabbed a cab and went off to her friend Alex who she met two years ago in Canada by accident.

"Caroline your here" Alex said with a cheerful tone. "I can't believe, you have'nt changed a bit"

"Well I am a vampire after all" she said.

Alex was a vampire too so they bonded quickly.

"Tell me something I dont know" he said. Alex was gay and a vampire , so she could tell him everything.

"So... are we going shopping" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, what are you thinking of me" she asked with a disappointment

"Well let's go then" he anwserd with a big smile.

They were standing infront of a coffee shop when Alex said "Wait here I'm gonna go buy you the best coffee in town"

She walked in front of the shop when she bumped in to somebody" Im so sor... Klaus"

**If you want me to continue this story then review :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Were-bitch

_**Sorry for the late update! Hey so this is chapter 2... Btw I know I have spelling mistakes and it is because Im from Estonia and English is not my strongest subject.  
But enjoy. :D**_

_**Were-bitch **_

She walked in front of the shop when she bumped in to somebody" Im so sor... Klaus"

Hayley runned to Klaus and gaved him a peck on the cheek. Caroline's mouth fell open. "So I see you've found yourself a were-bitch" Caroline mocked. "Hey" Hayley said, sounding angry.

"Both of you calm down"Klaus said trying to calm them both down and continued "Hayley calm down and Caroline how are you and Tyler"he asked calmly.

"Well Tyler died a few years ago when someone ripped his heart out" she anwsered.

"If you think I'm sorry to hear that then your wrong, he did try to unsire my hybrid's and he..." he couldn't end his sentence becausealex came out from the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry It took a little time... I see you've found some friend's" he said happily.

"Yeah, a friend, the were-bitch is not my friend" Caroline said."And why is that" Alex asked with interest. "To that I will anwser another time" she said sounding cheeky.

"I don't want to disturb you but... Who is that douchebag" Klaus asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"My boyfriend,... Why, jealous" Caroline said.

"No not at all, just glad" Klaus said sounding a little weird.

"Great" Caroline snapped. "You know we should get together sometimes" she added."That is a great idea" Klaus said.

Hayley left when Alex came out.

"Tonight at six in the rastaurant behind the corner" Klaus said trying to keep it short.

"Okay, see you tonight" Caroline said quickly and walked away with Alex.

* * *

"OMG who is that" Alex asked with curiousity."Believe me you do not want to know" Caroline said.

"Yes I do" Alex snapped, "tell me everything"

"Fine" Caroline said and started explaining the whole thing.

* * *

"Aww! That is the cutest thing! He was willing to wait for you his whole life !But why didn't you come with him after the gradiuation and you are so much better than the were-bitch" Alex said.

"I couldn't just leave my friend's behind and I had a college to finish" Caroline said sounding a little sad.

"So you should have said something to him. You know how you felt about him"Alex tried to help.

"What's past is past" she snapped back.

"Okay but talk to him today"Alex adde when Caroline was slipping her dress on. It was black and reached in her mid tight's, she put on black heels, red lipstick and smoky eyshadow.

* * *

She entered the restaraunt and saw Klaus.

She sat with him.

"And I thought you wouldn't show up"Klaus said.

"Well Ihave to sit down with you some day so it might as well be tonight" Caroline tried to sound calm.

"So... you and were-bitch" Caroline asked shily.

"Will you stop calling her that" Klaus pleaded.

"Nope" Caroline snapped.

"Okay but what about you and your boyfriend" he asked.

"His name is Alex and I met him in Canada" She said.

They ate and had smalltalk about they're lives but Klaus din't speak a word about his and Hayley's baby and Caroline lied about her and Alex's relationship on and on but after that they went to the nearest park they sat down.

* * *

"Do you love him" Klaus asked.

Caroline's eyes went wide "What kind of a question is that" she tried to sound dumb.

"You know exactly what kind, now anwser me" he demanded.

"Yes" she broke inside. "But do you" she asked.

"Do I what" he tried to sound like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Love the were-bitch" she said simply.

"Maybe" he said.

" 'Maybe' is not an anwser " she said sounding a little mad.

"Oh yeah, what should I anwser then"

"Yes or no, that's how it work's"

"You know it's not that easy"

"Yes it is" now they were screaming at each other, standing and there were only a few inches between them.

"Well then... No, I don't love her"

"Then why are you together with her"

"Something... someone kept us together..."

"If this was human or a werewolf world I would thought it was a baby but..." she stopped talking because she realized "wait were-bitch is a werewolf and you are a part werewolf... but that means... it's impossible...please tell me it isn't true..." she begged, he nodded "it is" her eye's went wide.

"Eww... but when" she asked.

"It was ten years ago in the evening when Elena tried to kill your mother" he anwsered.

"Wait, why did you have sex with her when you were in love with me" she asked sounding heartbroken.

"What do you care, you loved Tyler" they were screaming again.

"Maybe that's the thing I _loved_ Tyler"

He was speechles and they're lips were only a inch away from each other. He locked his eye's with her's.

_**Dan dan daan. I love to tease people XP. **__**To soon for the baby talk ? **__**Dont forget to review. **_

_**Xoxo, Kiku.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Thruth

_**sorry for the late update but to make it up to you this is a little longer than usually. :D**_

_**The Thruth**_

He was speechles and they're lips were only a inch away from each other. He locked his eye's with her's.

Then he pushed her in the nearest tree and pulled her in to a deep kiss.

After a few seconds she pushed him away "Ican't... you have Hayley and I have Alex and what did you expect kiss and make up? No, I do not kiss and make up" she said angrily.

" The kiss said otherwise and I don't care about Hayley anymore" he said simply.

"How can you be so cruel? First your sleeping with her when you're in love me and then you get a baby with her... I can't believe you wanted me to come to New Orleans when you were having a BABY with the Were-bitch... And when you're living with her and loving her you kiss me and you say all of it is over.

I cant believe you." she said but they were still very close.

"Well I think I really din't love her but I dont know... Maybe she was just a replacment..."

"Well I think I know why you were sleeping with her... You wanted to be in-control and when I was too difficult to handle you grabbed her." and with that she ran off with vampire speed, not looking back.

Klaus' mouth fell open and he thought that this time she could really read him like an open book.

Caroline got home and sat on the couch when Alex came.

"So what did you talk about"Alex asked with interest.

"Well now I know he had a baby with the were-bitch and he doesn't know if he loves her or not and he kissed me..."

"But I dont get it why do you told him I was your boyfriend..."

"Because I want to know what he feels "she said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going"

"Im writing a new song"

"Well you know I love to hear your voice"

Caroline started to write a song when she came to New Orleans.

* * *

Caroline woke up and saw that it was almost 12 AM, showered and got dressed. She heard her phone ring, she saw that it was bonnie who was calling her.

"Hey Caroline, Im so sorry for not being in the airport when you were off to New Orleans but let me make it up to you, I sent you a package of your old things, it should be there about two days "

"Bonnie that's so sweet of you, by the way did you know Klaus is here"

"Maybe..."

"Bonnie"

"Okay yes I knew he was there and I didn't want to tell you because your dream was going to New Orleans"

"Bonnie did you knew that too that he had a baby with the Were-bitch"

"That, I did not know "

"Well you weren't the only one"

She heard a knock on the door.

"Bonnie I will call you later, I have to go now. Love you, bye" then she hunged up.

* * *

She opened the door and there was Klaus.

"Didn't expect you"

"Look Im sorry about last night"

"Well so am I, a little"

"Want to grab a lunch"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get my purse and tell Alex"

* * *

When they got to the cafe they sat down and ordered.

"You're still with him" Klaus started.

"And you're still with the Were-bitch" she said calmly.

"What do you see in him"

"I think that I see everything you're not. Loving and kind" she lied she knew that ifKlaus wanted to be loving and kind and all he would be. "But what do you see in Hayley"

"Well I think that I see you"

That shocked Caroline. "And how is that"

"I honestly don't know but I just do "

"The all big bad hybrid doesn't know... that's new" she tiesed. "How about we go to a club today you, me Hayley and Alex"

"It would be much more pleasureble when your boyfriend wasn't there"

"And I would have to watch you and Hayley being together? No way in hell Im coming without Alex"

"Then we will get together at nine in the club behind the corner"

* * *

When Caroline got home she Walked into Alex "Oh sorry"

"What did you talk about"

"Well I lied to him that you're my boyfriend and then he asked what I see in you and I told him that everything his not but I know it isn't true and then I aksed what he sees in Hayley and he said that he sees me but he doesn't know how and then we agreed to go into a club tonight with you, me, him and Hayley"

"Well what are you waiting for let's get dressed"

"Sometimes it's really weird that you're gay because to me you're showing that you are one but to the other's you're a totally normal straight human being... sorry vampire not human" she said with a big smile.

He laughed "Have you finished writing your song"

"Yes and I really like it"

"The club is having a karaoke night today you can sing it there"

"I'll think about that"

She put on a red sleeveless dress but she didnt add much make-upjust some lipstck and eyeshadow.

* * *

When they walked in they saw Klaus and Hayley standing next to the bar.

"Hey" Caroline screamed over the music.

"You came"

"Were-bitch Alex, Alex Were-bitch" she introduced.

"Caroline be nice" Alex said.

"Klaus aren't you going to slap her or something" Hayley asked.

"Not feeling like it today" Klaus said simply.

"And that is why I din't want to come alone. Hayley is more whiny than Elena"

"Okay Im going" Hayley said and left.

"Caroline Im going to get a drink and you better sing that song soon" Alex said and left.

"What song is he talking about" Klaus asked

"When I Came to New Orleans I started to write a song and I got it ready yesterday"

"I've never heard you sing before but I would really like to hear it"

"You know when you said that Tyler is allowed to come back I wasn't that happy and it was because you wre leaving an you were the only on who could really read me"

"Then why didn't you come with me"

"You're really asking me that? Were-bitch was pregnant then"

"So what? I would still love you"

"You are forgetting again that Were-bitch was pregnant and she would have a son and then you would be all over both of them"

"I didn't care about the baby then and I wouldn't care about him now because it wasn't your's"

"Your love for Hayley says otherwise"

"I told you I think I love her because I see you in her"

"You know Im going to sing now and I hope you get it"

She got on the stage and compelled the band to play her song. And then she started to sing.

_She doesn't love you - like I do_

_She doesn't have my name_

_However she tries - to act like it_

_She'll never be the same_

_But she's new and she's beautiful_

_You've never been in a fight_

_Yeah it's awfully perfect now_

_But you just know deep inside_

_She's not me _

_She's not me_

_She's not me_

_Baby _

_She's not me_

_Does she_

_Make you feel wanted - like I did ?_

_Make you feel like you're the one thing that matters ?_

_You let her head rest - on your chest_

_But when you close your eyes_

_You'll be seeing my face again_

_I'll be crossing you mind_

_You'll be dreaming of places we went_

_And then you'll wake up to find_

_She's not me_

_She's not me _

_She's not me_

_Remember baby_

_She's not me_

Everyone applauded and Klaus stood there admiring her.

When she got off the stage Klaus runned to her, gave her a deep kiss and vampire speeded them out of there.

_**So I hope you like it and please review :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting that long. I hope to make it up to you.**_

When she got off the stage Klaus runned to her, gave her a deep kiss and vampire speeded them out of there. They went to Caroline's apartment.

Caroline smiled, cupping his face and slowly leaning in towards him until her lips touched his. His eyes remained open for a moment or two before he began to respond, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist, picking her off the ground and walking into her room with Caroline in his arms, letting the door close behind them as he continued to walk them to their bed. After they landed together on top of the white bed, he unlatched his lips from hers, tracing his blonde locks off of her face and tucking them behind her ear while Caroline's fingertips touched his short stubble around his chin. She recognized and studied with her fingers and eyes, feeling him and seeing him. Caroline traced her fingers over his jawbone, his cheekbones, his temples, his eyebrows, his forehead until she ran both of her hands through his slightly jelled short curly locks. He was busy wrapping his finger around her fallen waves of blonde hair, until his cell phone's vibrations ruined their heated and escalating moment.

He growled in displeasure, rolling his eyes as he reached a back and pulling out his phone from his trousers pocket and answering the phone. "What?" He snapped instantly.

Caroline giggled childishly at his reaction, causing Klaus to look at her disapprovingly as he talked on the phone and remained where he stayed on top of her. She leaned up, leaving traces of light kisses up his throat, feeling the rumble beneath his skin in approval. To up the stakes, she trailed her tongue over his Adam's apple and up to his bristly chin. He shivered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as they closed shut. Caroline fell back onto the bed, looking up with mischief into Klaus's hooded eyes as she winked at him and he abruptly ending the call and tossing his phone behind him. "You are a little vixen, aren't you?" He thickly whispered in her ear as he frantically kissed her neck.

She whimpered, indifferently shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not."

Klaus looked into her eyes with excitement and burning hunger.

Caroline boldly reached in the narrow space between them and seized his belt buckle.

"I do believe I have to put you out of your misery, Klaus" She confirmed, confidently.

"Good," He abruptly stood up at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. He reached for the bottom of her dress and tearing it up in half before ripping it off of her.

Caroline bravely sat up as he began to crawl on top of her. She tore his shirt off, buttons flying in every direction and yanked it off his shoulders. She whispered, going for his belt buckle again as Klaus clapped his hands together twice to turn off the lights so that they were in complete the darkness.

* * *

"Caroline, love?" A familiar voice cooed into Caroline's ear, out of her deep sleep. "It's time to wake up, darling.

She rolled over, contently nuzzling her face further into her pillow. "Five more minutes"

He chuckled, his body leaning over hers as he pushed the blankets off of her bare shoulders and left trails of light pecks across her back, shoulder blades and the back of her neck. "Wakey wakey, my sleeping beauty." He whispered.

Caroline groaned, irritably. "I have not sleep this well in years... Why do we have to wake up this early anyways"

"Because your 'boyfriend' sent a message that he will be home soon"

She sat up."You do know his not my boyfriend... wait, why did you check my phone"

"I wanted to be sure, that you don't hide anything from me"

"So you checked my phone "

"What can I say It's the closest thing to you" he said with a smirk. "And the witch sent a message that Jessica's okay and won the singing the song competition... Who is that anyway "

"She's... Bonnie's cousin " she lied. she knew that she could never tell him who Jessica was, only bonnie knew. Caroline thought that When Klaus get's to know who Jessica is then he will take Jessica away from her.

"Love, don't lie to me" he said in a warning tone .

"I'm not lying"

"Love you're forgetting that I know you well... Who is Jessica"

"Why do you need to know"

"Because she may be a great use to me if you want to hide her... Don't make me compel it out of you"

"I'm on vervain"

"But I can lock you in somewhere and the vervain will be out of your system"

"I... I-cant"

"You can and you will"

"Do you remember that night a few years ago in chicago"

"The first night of me and you"

* * *

_**July 2018 Chicago**_

It had been few day's since she met Klaus again. She had to meet him in a club again tonight.

She walked in but didn't see Klaus at first.

He walked in behind her and stood beside her "Lovely evening isn't it"

She startled a little bit. "Well not so lovely anymore"

"How about we get a drink I know you'd love to do that "

"Better than talking to you" she said and grinned to him.

He started to drag her out of the bar .

"What are you doing" she asked.

"I told you we're having a drink"

"You know I only drink from bloodbags"

"This is Chicago Caroline, live a little"

They we're out of the bar, behind some corner she pulled her wrist out of his grip, he turned to her and then she slapped him across the face, hard.

His face turned, fangs appeared and veins did too. She acted the same way; Just incase of course.

When he looked into her eyes again, his fangs and his veins were gone and his relaxed features returned to his face. By the alluring and passionate and scorching look his captivating blue eyes, her fangs disappeared as well as he lowered his head closely to her face again so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. He pinned both of her wrists into one of his hands above her head while his other hand slowly, teasingly and gently trailed down the side of her body. His gentle hand grazed the side of her chest, down over towards her ribs and past her hip until his hand smoothly grasped her thigh, hiking her leg to wrap tightly around his waist. His hand left her thigh and lightly touched her cheeks with his fingertips. Klaus quickly and suddenly lowered his head to her neck. Her body tensed, squeezing her eyes shut and waited for his fangs to penetrate her neck. But to her surprise, Klaus began to eagerly and passionately kiss her neck and the base of her chest. She bit back a moan as her body relaxed and her eyes opened halfway. Her body betrayed her diminishing opposing thoughts, reacting to Klaus's kisses and arching her back towards him in approval. Klaus kissed up her neck to her jaw and chin but stopped at her lips. His hungry and heated eyes looked into her enticed and anticipated ones, looking for her approval, but after he felt her heavy breathing, he took that as her approval and dove in, colliding his lips to hers. But to both of their surprise, she was greatly responding back to him by returning the kiss.

They went to a hotel and had the best night of their life.

Next morning she got up and vampire speeded out of the room.

* * *

_**September 2018 **_

"Im pregnant" Caroline told Bonnie.

"That's impossible, vampires can't get pregnant unless they sleep with an original" Bonnie had figured it out a year ago.

"Well ... Idid"

"Plese tell me it wasn't Klaus, please tell me it wasn't Klaus"Bonnie begged.

Caroline nodded .

"And it was Klaus"Bonie said."But when"

"It was when I was in Chicago, I was daydrinking when I broke up with Tyler and in the evening I had to go to a club with Klaus and then we like started a fight or something and then I gave in..."

"Im not judging, you know I slept with Kol"

"But he had a child in 1245 because he's stupid and you or anyone else got pregnant after that"

"How about we move to some other city so we can live without anyone asking how you got pregnant and bla bla blaa"

"Okay we will move"

* * *

_**Present day**_

"So I had a daughter and you didn't tell me" he asked angirly.

"Yeah because you had a baby with the Were-bitch"

"So what, you didn't know it then"

"Even if I din't you would have taken Jessica away from me and used her as your pet and when she was big enough you maybe would turn her into a hybrid" she let tears escape from her eyes.

He blinked away his tears because he din't know how to anwser that. In his vampire speed he put on his clothes and left.

* * *

She cried in to a pillow for an hour when Bonnie called.

She picked the phone up "Hey" she said with a sad voice. She heard Bonnie crying on the other line.

"Hey Caroline you know that we discovered that Jessica has fangs and that she's a part vampire" Bonnie sobbed out "Well she got bit by a werewolf and now she's dying"

"What" Caroline started crying again.

"Yeah we played in the woods and then a werewolf came out of nowhere and jumped on Jessica and bit her"

"Wait that had to be a hybrid... But that means... oh my god... Tyler's alive and she bit Jessica"

"I thinkso too"

"But can't you help her or something... please, please help her"

"If only I could, only Klaus' blood can heal Jessica... You have to find him and tell him that he needs to save Jessica"

"I don't think he want's to save her"

"Please Caroline you have to find him she's your and Klaus' daughter... I can slow down her dying a day but that's all"

"Okay I will try with all my power"

* * *

She catched a cab but she had no idea where she was going but she assumed that everyone knew Klaus here so she just said "To Klaus Mikaelson's apartment"

**_Sorry if Ihave any spelling mistakes, it's like 1AM and Im too lazy to fix them._**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Kiku._**


	5. Chapter 5 You knew

_**Hey so sorry that Ihad spelling mistakes in the latest chapter but I was like really tired. In the last chapter I found a big spelling mistake. I wrote : "But he had a child in 1245 because he's stupid and you or anyone else got pregnant after that"(from the bonnie and caroline conversation) But I meant to write "But he had a child in 1245 because he's stupid and you or anyone else **__**didn't**__** got pregnant after that"... I hope that you can forgive me.**_

She catched a cab but she had no idea where she was going but she assumed that everyone knew Klaus here so she just said "To Klaus Mikaelson's apartment"

"Okay"

She quickly dialied Bonnie's number.

"Hey Bonnie how's Jessica"

"She's in big paine and she's in a feaver"

"Bonnie please can you take her paine away like you tried to do to Elena once, please"

"I can only take away half of the pain away"

"Then do that. Do anything..."

"Okay I will try"

"Bonnie I know this isn't the right time but you know I talked to you about that Klaus had a child with the Were-bitch but then how is Jessica even possible"

"Well you didn't sleep with any other original, that means the Were-bitches son was not Klaus'"

"Okay but now can you please go to Jessica and don't tell anyone about Jessica and I love you"

"Love you too"

She ended the call.

"Were here. That will be 15 dollars" the driver said.

She throwed him 20 and ran to the door and walked in. She saw Hayley and asked "Where's Klaus"

"And I should tell you that why"

"Because then I will not tell him the baby you gave birth to was not his"

Hayley's mouth fell open."Klaus please come here"

"Aww now that wasn't hard was it"

Klaus came in from the other door"I have nothing to tell you"

"Well I do.I know you haven't even met Jessica but if you care about her even a little bit you will give me your blood and you will never see us again... Please"

"No, I will come with you"

"Anything but please just give Jessica your blood"

"Yeah yeah"

They got to Klaus' car and Klaus started to drive. There was an akward silence 5 minutes.

* * *

"What are you going to do after you'll give Jessica your blood"

"Im going to take her of course"

Caroline's mouth fell open "You will not take her away from me"

"Yes I will because I want my daughter and I know you aren't going to let me near her ever again after tonight and I want to make up the lost time"

"My daughter isn't going to live under the same roof with you or the Were-bitch never"

"You have to got to deal with that"

"Over my dead body"

"You know I can kill you"

"Stop the car"

"And why would I do that"

"Because I dont want to be in the same car with you"

"And what are you going to do after that"

"Walk or anything that doesn't involve you"

"If you walk then you will be there when Jessica is dead"

"Stop the car"

"No"

"If you dont stop the car I will jump out of it"

He stopped the car in the end of the road. She got came out too and pushed her to a big tree and pinned both of her hands on the tree and whispered to her ear "You will return to the car with me and then I will give you a choice... If you dont return I will go feed Jessica my blood, take her with me and you will never see her again" he said, let her go and sat to the car.

She let tears fall out of her eyes and sat to the car too.

"What choices do I have" she asked and started to cry slightly.

"You have : A I will just take Jessica. B I will kill your witch friend. and C I will take Jessica and you will come with us"

"How abot the option D that you will leave us alone"

"I gave you three options, think about them... You have time until tomorrow"

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woked up on Klaus' voice "Caroline"

"Where are we "

" Two miles away from Mystic Falls"

"Tell me something about Jessica"

"Her birthday is on March 14, she is three years old and she likes to draw..."

"Has she..."

"Asked about you? Yes, she knows your name is Klaus but not much more"

"Why didn't you tell her more about me"

"Because I didn't want her to start looking for you when she's older"

"Where do you live in here"

"After the Mystic Falls sign you turn to the left and then to the road in the forest and then left again"

* * *

"We're here"She said and ran out of the car. He came out too and started to walk behind her.

She opened the door and walked in "Bonnie"She yelled

"Shh I just got her to sleep"

"How is she "

"Not the best but good"

Klaus walked in tothe room "Leave us" he said and Bonnie left.

"Let's go "she said and started to walk up the stairs. He followed quickly.

They made it to Jessica's room.

She was in her bed sleeping. Jessica had dirty blond hair like Klaus. But locks like Caroline. She had Klaus' lips,Caroline's nose.

"She's beautiful" Klaus said.

"Mommy" Jessica woke. She had crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Jessica how do you feel" Caroline asked and took Jessica to her lap

"Im feeling really bad"

"Well my friend can heal you"Caroline said and Jessica watced Klaus.

"What's his name"

"Nik" Klaus said quickly.

"How do you know mommy"

"How about I will heal you and I will tell you everything in the morning.

"Okay but how do you heal me "

"First close you eyes" she closed her eyes "Now you have to suck out the liquid from the thing that is in your mouth" Klaus bit in to his wrist and putted it in front of Jessicas mouth. She sucked her teeth in it, drinked the blood and fell asleep.

Caroline kissed her slightly on the forehead and thought that she could never let go of her. She had to make a choice. Caroline and Klaus left the room.

"Have you decided" he asked

"Please don't take her away" she begged.

He cupped her face and said "You can come with us"

A tear escaped from her eye "I don't want to be trapped with you and then when Jessica is bigger then I have to watch her die because she's killed by one of your enemies or worst... you" she said and turned away but Klaus grabbed her hand and she automatically turned back and her face was almost three inches away from his, theylocked they're eyes.

"I promise that I will protect her"

"What happened to your's and Hayley's son"

"First we gave him to the witches and then he died"

"Oh Im sorry"

"Dont be, I know he wasn't mine anyway"

"Okay"

"But as I said you have time until tomorrow morning" he said and left.

* * *

He didn't come back but sent her a message.

_Caroline,_

_I will be there at 10 AM and I wish that you've decided by then. But if not then I will take Jessica and go._

* * *

It was 8 AM. Caroline packed her and Jessica's bag's, took sleeping Jessica and started to write a letter.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_I can not thank you enough for your kindness and that you were helping me and Jessica. But now Klaus wanted to take Jessica away, but I can't let him do that. So Im running away with Jessica and I promise I will write you and send pictures and I promise that if I sometimes can take a break from running then I will visit you with Jessica._

_All my love, I still can't thank you enough. I will say good-bye._

_Caroline._

And so she and Jessica got to her car and started to drive to New Orleans. She had to get her staff and then be long gone.

"Mommy, what are we doing" Jessica asked.

"Honey, we are going to a little road trip"

"To where"

"First to New Orleans and then where ever you want to go"

"But why isn't Nik with us"

Caroline felt a tear in the corner of her eye"Why do you ask"

"He seemed nice"

"Okay but now get some sleep"

"Okay mommy"

"Good-night Jessica" she was happy that she ran away.

They had drove for hours so Caroline pulled off in a gas station.

"Jessica, mommy is going to get something to drink"

"Okay"

She bought apple juice and fed from the counter lady.

When she got back to the car Jessica was gone and on her seat there was a letter.

_Caroline,_

_You knew I can take her away from you. I will take her away from you. Maybe Spain or England or Germany. Who knows?_

She started to cry and slid down the car door. She thought that now Jessica is gone forever.

**_So this is a little bonus chapter and I really wanted to know what you think of it. and the more you review the more I update._**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Kiku._**


	6. Chapter 6 I still hate you

_**I would have updated sooner but my computer decided that it hates me and turned itself off and I hadn't saved the story and 2000 words came crushing down my one that my laptop destroyed was so much different to the story down there. The last story had Damon, Were-bitch and someone named Bob...**_

She started to cry and slid down the car door. She thought that now Jessica is gone forever.

* * *

After a minute of crying she stood up and sat to her car. Caroline looked over her phone. She had 20 missed calls from Alex and 5 from Bonnie. First she called bonnie and left a voice-mail.

"Hey Bonnie, everything is okay and me and Jessica are fine" she tried to sound happy.

But she didn't call Alex because it would be too hard to explain.

She started to drive and thought _Jessica is gone, Jessica is gone, he took her away from me._

* * *

She drove another hour when she was in front of Alex's apartment. She took a deep breath and forced a smile. Caroline walked in to his apartment "Hey Alex I'm home"

"Caroline..."Alex tried to say more but he couldn't and then Caroline saw him. He was bitten.

"Oh my god Alex. How long have you been like this"

"An hour or two"

"But who..."

"Were-bitch..." "She said that it's revenge for telling Klaus that her son wasn't his"

"But Klaus knew it already..." her eye were filled with tears and she went to her knees and then sat on the floor. She had to do something, she couldn't lose both Jessica and Alex.

* * *

She dialed in a number.

"Well, well if it isn't the lovely Caroline, you know Jessica is right here"

"Please Klaus... I need Jessica and I need a favour from you"

"You can't get her back and what is the favour"

"I need your blood to heal Alex"

"And what are you offering me for saving your friend"

"Anything"

"Anything is a very powerful word. You are willing to give me anything, let's say your freedom to save him"

"Yes of course"

"Well I'm sorry Caroline but I only give my blood to those who are worthy of me"

"I hate you, I hate you. You took everything from me. Jessica, Alex. And you took everything from anyone else I know

"Caroline don't be angry with me, you know I can torture you by maybe sending pictures of Jessica having fun or just kill your friends"

"Can you just care about anyone but yourself"

"I can and you know it and whoever stands in my way i will kill instantly. You are not different from my enemies"

"Oh and why should I think I am. I have been one as long as I remember. I don't expect a special treatment from you"

"You and I both know very well why you are different to the rest of my enemies, Caroline. I have never been in love with any of them. But I will not take what has happened in the past into consideration for special treatment."

"Oh and why would you, but please can I talk to Jessica"

"Why not, it will maybe teach you to do as I say" He put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Jessica how are you"

"Hey mommy. Nik said that we are going to a little trip"

"That's wonderful hun"

"Jessica say bye to mommy" Caroline heard Klaus say

"Bye mommy"

"Bye Jessica" she said and tears started to fill her eye's.

"Klaus took off the speaker. "You got what you wanted"

"No I didn't. Please don't take her away, and don't let Alex die, please"

"Okay, let's say I'm not that cruel and I give you two options"

"And they are"

"One :Your so-called boyfriend dies and you will see Jessica or two: your boyfriend lives and you will not see Jessica ever again"

"I will call you back" she ended the call because she could not take it anymore, she would have braked down in the worst way possible. She cried.

"I heard everything. Save your daughter"

"I don't want you to die... please don't die"she lowered her face.

He raised her chin up "I will still be in your heart"

"If you die then I don't want to live either"

"You have to live, for me,for Jessica. But promise me that you will kick that Were-slut's ass"

She slightly laughed at his wish but still cried. "I promise"

And then Alex took his last breath.

"No, no, please don't leave me... Please don't leave me" She put her head on his chest and cried for a half an hour.

She rose up and saw that in a corner of the room was a box on the box was wroted _Caroline_ and then she understood that it was the box that Bonnie had sent to her. She opened the box. In there were some old picture, her notebook, old CD-s and... Klaus' Drawing."Oh my god" she had forgot about it. She shoved it to her pocket and quickly called him back.

"Did your boyfriend die already. What a shame" he said sarcastically.

"Stop mocking him"

"And how would you stop me"

"Agh. I hate you... I want to see Jessica"

"Fine, we are in my apartment"

"I will come there"

"Hurry" he ended the call.

* * *

She had to kill the Were-bitch. So she called Damon.

"Blondie, what did you do now" he asked in a warning tone.

"I need you to do something for me"

"And what is this"

"Believe me you will enjoy it... You can torture the little backstabber were-bitch Hayley"

"Why do you want her dead anyway"

"He killed Alex"

"I know I don't say this often but I'm sorry, seemed like a nice guy"

"Yeah he was"

"Dont flatter yourself"

* * *

When she got there she walked in the door like it was her own. She saw Jessica covered with paints and drawing. Jessica saw her and ran to get a hug.

"Mommy" she said happily and ran to hug Caroline.

"Hey Jessica... Thank you for making a red stripe to my face" she tried to act like this was a normal thing, Jessica being with Klaus.

Jessica started to laugh and then Klaus came in.

"I see you've found each other " He said, almost sounding... happy?

She watched him in the eye when Jessica went to the other room to clean herself up. Klaus sat on the couch and started sketching in his sketchbook.

"Where's Hayley"

"Getting ready for the full moon"

"Full moon is like a week a way"

"Exactly what I said"

"I'm not letting my daughter live under the same roof with her"

"You've got to deal with it"

"Can I talk with Jessica without you listening"

"Yeah well I'm going away for an hour anyway. If you try to escape I know where to find you" he said still drawing something in his sketchbook. Then he stood up, leaving the sketchbook on the couch.

Klaus noticed the red stripe on her face "You've got..."

"I know "

He started to walk towards her and swept away the stripe with his thumb "Here"he said. But when the stripe was gone he started to stoke her upper lip with his thumb. And then his lips met hers. They were soft against her mouth and she sank into the feeling. She didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop. Not even if her head was telling her to. His tongue caressed against her lower lip. Caroline didn't think. It was like her body was making all the decisions for her. Her lips parted. She let out a soft moan against his mouth. Her stomach was full of butterflies. His hands were on the small of her back, making her lips parted with hers, making her miss the new sensation immediately. But as his mouth left hers, she seemed to gain her senses again. All reason came rushing back. His hands were still on her back, and suddenly she realized that she had just been kissing a man who had only hours before taken her daughter and let Alex made Caroline shiver.

"Mommy" they heard Jessica shout.

"Coming"she said and started to walk to the other room, but Klaus grabbed her wrist, Caroline turned to him and said "I still hate you" and walked away.

_**If you didn't like this chapter than don't hate me. Btw I wanted to say that I am glad that you are honest about this fanfic when you review :) But the more you review, the more I write :3**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Kiku.**_


	7. Asking

_**Hey. Sorry to disappoint you that this isn't a new chapter, but I just wanted to know a few things.**_

**What do you want to happen in this story? (you can be a master-mind)**

**Who do you wish would be in this story? (new character search :)**

**How/Why do you like this story?**

_**Please anwser and if I like the ideas I will write them :D**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Kiku**_


	8. Comes out of hiding

_***Comes out of hiding and waits for the tomatos and drinks that people want to hit her with* *Waves*Hi. Now I know you hate me... Ughh why do I love all the people who like my tumblr and read my fanfiction? Ok so people say they love the story and I decided to leave that story there when the summer started but then I read my reviews and I'm a total softy... So I decided that when I get time I will write a long chapter and I'll ask help from one of my best friends :) And I wanted to say that I have a new fanfiction and I'll upload two oneshot's when the time comes... But I love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love you all so so so so so so so so so so so so much! And if the new chapter isn't uploaded in a month then write ugly things in my mail and anoy me so I would finally write it :)) Love you! Love me?**_


End file.
